Need
by N.E.P.tunes.out
Summary: Jacob Black had once been her best friend, but she'd left him and he'd had Bella. But now who she'd once had is gone. She needs Jacob. She needs him to listen, to accept her. Two-shot JacobxOfC Spoilers Set Post-Eclipse


**A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Out of this, I own Addy and only her. YAY FOR STEPHANIE MEYER!! Yays! Um, I love Edward, and I love EdwardxBella. I love Jacob, too. I think he needs someone, so I have a few different ideas for stories, but I'm not sure if I'll write any. You have to let me know. XD So, read and review please! This is a two-shot, and I can turn it into more.**

I barreled from my car, not even bothering to remove the keys from the ignition. The tears were already in my eyes. I needed him. He wouldn't even want me, I was sure. He had that Swan girl. I was just a nobody to him now. A nobody who needed someone. Who needed him. I needed Jacob Black.

I raced to his door, nearly flying over my own feet, stumbling around as I had through life. The front door opened, and I stopped in my movement. I stared. Who was this stranger, so familiar but not? The expression was so dark, so bitter and hurt… It wasn't comforting like I needed. It was almost scary to think what this person had been through.

"Addy?" the man asked, his voice full of skepticism, confusion. There was some other emotion lurking there as well, but I was too blind to recognize it.

I wasn't too blind to recognize the voice. It was deeper than I'd remembered, but it was _his._

"Jacob!!" I cried, and ran to him. He ran to meet me, his countenance completely altered from my first glimpse. He looked worried, relieved, and almost, just almost happy.

I clung to him, I clung to him tightly in desperation. He was warm, too warm. It was unnatural, but I daren't question him.

His arms wrapped around me, and I felt safe. My sorrow remained with me, but at least I felt safe. The tears flew from my eyes, staining his chest with my sadness. He shushed me softly, stroking my hair.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. I shook my head. It couldn't be okay. Everything was already over. All that was left was this. This moment was all I had and then I wouldn't need anything anymore. I wouldn't need life.

"He's dead," I croaked out, my voice shaky as it cracked. It sounded pathetic, even to my own ears. But I couldn't help it.

"Who?" Jake asked, trying to keep his voice soft and low. It worked little, but it helped me, a little.

"Aaron!!" I weeped, my back heaved up and down, sobs wrenching through my body. His arms wrapped tighter around me and I could tell, just through the air, that he, too, was sad.

"I'm sorry," Jacob told me. It was all he could say. I was positive that he had questions running through his mind. He had to have wanted to know what happened. I didn't care. I couldn't tell him. Not now. I just couldn't.

So, on his porch we stayed. He held me. He held me wrapped tightly up in his arms until I stopped crying. The solace only came when I slept…

I awoke, disoriented. Where was I?

I sat up, looking around at the familiar place. Jacob's room… I eventually figured out. That was why it was familiar. I yawned, stretching a little bit as the door creaked open. I looked up, my green eyes wide. It was just Jacob. Relief flooded through me as well as a feeling of silliness. It was Jake's room, so wouldn't he want to be there, naturally?

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, a bit awkwardly. I could tell he wanted to say more.

"Fine," I lied. I felt weak, tired, and depressed still, "How's your fever?"

He looked at me, confused, then suddenly understood. He laughed, his old grin returning. My heart felt elated at the sight. It made me feel better.

"I'm fine," he said. The air filled with awkwardness again. He walked over to me gracefully, sitting down beside me on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, gently taking my small hand into his warm, large one. Gently he rubbed mine with his thumb. I bit my lip, looking away. I could feel my eyes already tearing up. I hated myself for it…

"Don't cry," Jacob told me gently, his voice strained, as though it would kill him to see a tear drop.

His free hand grasped my face softly. He was being so gentle. I wasn't going to break… He needn't worry about that. The deed was already done. I tried not to look at him. It would make it easier.

"I'm sure you saw the papers…," I whispered weakly, afraid to speak more than a whisper. Again, concern and confusion danced on his handsome face. And then his eyes a lit with idea.

"You mean in Seattle? The killings?" he asked, his hand no longer stroking my skin. I bit my lip tighter, trying to hold together. Simply, I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"He was a victim…" I muttered. I knew I owed it to my old best friend to tell him the whole story. I was afraid, though, to relay what had happened, like it would make it realer, like I would have to relive every horrible moment.

Jacob squeezed my hand reassuringly. He was…different somehow. I didn't quite understand it, though at the moment I didn't quite understand anything. Simply, I nodded. I suppose I really should tell him… Though, in the end, he would dub me insane and push me away again.

"We'd known for a few weeks that there'd been attacks, but we never imagined we'd be victimized. It was late, dark out, but we needed groceries. I took our car, the only one we owned. I didn't realize that…that…," I paused. His name would cause me agony. He was my brother. He was the only family I'd had. _Had… _I hated it, "He had to go somewhere. I never figured out where it was… He'd gone somewhere. As I was coming back, I drove by, and saw him walking in the opposite way."

I paused again, my voice had cracked. Tightly I shut my eyes, trying to fight the dread that filled me. I didn't want to remember…

"For a moment, I did a double take. 'Aaron?' I thought, 'What's Aaron doing out?' So I drove slower, honking my horn as I passed. I figured he'd see me and I could drive him where he needed to go. But he didn't hear me… I turned back to look at him, and he disappeared so swiftly into the alleyway, I thought maybe I'd imagined him there. But then I realized that I _had _seen him, so I doubled back.

"I rolled down the window, peering into the alley. It was much to dark for me to see. 'Aaron?' I called to him. At first I was loud, kind of just trying to gather his attention. But he didn't come. So I called a few more times, getting more worried and worried."

I felt some tears roll down my cheeks, hot and unwelcome. Jacob wiped them away gently, hugging me tightly to his chest. This time it didn't help me.

"And then I heard him cry! He was in pain, Jacob, and I sat there, safe in my pathetic fear! I didn't run in there to save him, not quickly enough! I waited, I waited until all I heard from him was weak moans… And there was a scraping noise. I exited the car slowly, taking a long time to step into the alley. I couldn't see anything, so I retreated to my car for a flashlight, precious time wasted! And as I entered the alleyway, I realized I was the only thing alive there. Aaron was dead, and whatever it was staring at me with black eyes couldn't have been human…"

I started to sob again, harder than before. I could hardly breathe, choking on my cries. Jacob rocked me back and forth, though the soothing motion was lost to me. All I could remember, all I could think, all I could see was the mangled body that had been my brother…

It was hours before my sobbings finally ceased. "The worst of it all is, no one cared. No one cared, Jake! Not a single person cared that he was dead, they just cared that another killing had taken place! They all think I'm insane, that I created that monster with my mind, but I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

My eyes were itchy, and I rubbed them both. Jacob shushed me soothingly. "I care. You aren't crazy. I believe you…" His dark eyes met mine and I finally recognized the unfamiliar emotion. It was love. His eyes drowned me in love, determination, and pain. I was so confused… I could have sworn he was going to push me away, to declare me insane and ostracize me like all of Seattle. But, no, he sympathized.

"Don't die," I pleaded, unable to string together any other sentence.

Jacob held my gaze with his, disallowing me to look away. "Adeline," he started, stroking my hair, "I will never leave you. I will be by your side as long as we live. I will not die." His impish grin returned, "It's a pretty hard feat to manage."

There was that smile I loved, the one that made my heart melt, my sorrows wash away. Though it was odd, laced with some kind of rue? I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly fearing the worst. What if Jake was like those monsters? What if he just wanted to kill me?! And then, looking at his grin, I realized how idiotic I'd been. Jacob would never intentionally hurt me. He hadn't meant to cause me pain when he'd left me for Bella. He never intentionally hurt me when he never showed remorse at my leaving. He wasn't the kind of boy, well now a man, that would hurt someone on purpose… Unless he'd been dangerously crossed, I now realized. His eyes had an edge to them that almost frightened me. Yes, Jacob was definitely different.

Jacob stared at me for a minute, like he had a burning desire, like he was debating the obvious choice.

"I'm not normal, Addy," he told me. As though I didn't already know that… Jacob was better than normal, much better. He always had been. That's why I'd so foolishly fallen for him those years we were best friends… Yes, Bella Swan had taken my place. I suppose she deserved it better than I. It wasn't as though I'd been a great friend to Jake during the time she started to take him. Who could have blamed me, though? I'd been reunited with Aaron at the time, and remembering so, I wanted to sob all over again. I had been sent from home to home, fostered. Aaron had simply run away. And then he'd came back. He'd come back to me and I'd spent as much time as I could with him, soaking up every ounce of familial relationship I'd so yearned for for years. Though, in the end, I think I yearned for love itself more, and I yearned for Jacob Black to give it to me. My cheeks flushed at the thought. I held no animosity towards Bella. I believed that Jacob had needed her more than me. And so I'd left. I'd moved to Seattle with my brother.

"Define not…normal," I said, unsure of his meaning.

"I'm a werewolf," he admitted, as though a large secret had just been spilled. He looked at me, waiting, just waiting for a reaction. And I looked back, waiting, waiting for him to turn it into a joke. And so I examined his features through his silence. Every ounce screamed pleading and remorse, as though he wished he'd never spoken the words. He seemed so serious. I wanted to believe him, and I didn't. I didn't want him to be a liar, but all I'd ever seen a werewolf played as was a monster. I didn't want to see Jacob that way… He was too dear…

"By werewolf, you mean…-" I trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence. I didn't need to. Jake would do it for me.

"I mean I phase into a giant wolf," he finished, his eyes studying my countenance. I wasn't sure what he saw, but he most not have liked it because he turned away, saddened. I placed my hand on his arm, hurt that I'd hurt him. He was the only chance I had left. If he didn't accept me, no one would.

"Jacob Black, look at me," I whispered in a shaky voice. He brought his gaze to my eyes, and I was shocked. He looked so rejected, so torn apart, agonized. He looked much like he had at the first glance I'd caught of him today. I hadn't words to say, so I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Can you be my best friend again?" I asked weakly. He chuckled, then ran a hand through his long, shaggy black hair.

"I'll be anything for you, Addy," he responded. I pulled back from the hug, my lips pulled into a trembling smile. So he wasn't throwing me away…

"Jacob, I've always pretty much… loved you….," I admitted. And why not? I was putting myself on the line, but I wanted him to let me know how he felt about me, so I could always know the limits of our relationships, if he for sure wanted to keep me.

And then I realized he really did want me. His entire face lit up into the greatest smile he'd ever shown, his eyes brightening perpetually. He attacked me with a hungry, needy kiss. And I responded. He needed me, and I needed him. It was understood.

**Please review!! Let me know if you want more than a two-shot (the other 'shot' is in Jacob's pov). I'm new to 1st pov writing and I want to see how well I fare. I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to write my book in 1st or 3rd, so, Review please!!**


End file.
